Returning
by Earth To Me
Summary: Not remembering what happened in another life, Alice finds herself in Wonderland. With Max Hatter helping her out, she finds out the deep, dark secret of Wonderland.
1. Chapter 1

_Whoosh!_ Something small and white brushed against my legs. _That couldn't be..._ My train of thought trailed off as I saw my sister had dressed up our white rabbit in a waist coat, and his watch had fallen out of his pocket, flailing behind him. _Poor thing,_ I thought, Margaret is so silly with him. I walked over to the corner he was hiding in, and picked him up, intending to put him back in his cage until mum got home from whatever errand she was doing. Funny how she always has errands to do when dad isn't home.

"Margaret!" She was by my side in a flash, "What did we agree on just _two_ minutes ago?" She looked quizzical.

"That I not pile my hair on top of my head when guests are over?" I just looked at her. "Okay then," She said taking the hint that it was incorrect. "That I..." She trailed off, not knowing what we had talked about.

"That you not dress up the rabbit in such nonsensical clothing." I said depositing him in his cage. I had taken off his clothing in the process, and now gave them to her. When I turned to give them to her, I saw her face was as red as a strawberry.

"Maggie, what's the matter?" She pointedly looked behind me.

Standing there was, no other than, Max Hatter. "Alice," He nodded to me, then turned to Margaret, "Margaret," He nodded to her, and she turned a brighter shade of red, if that were even possible.

"Maggie, go into the house and fetch Max a glass of lemonade. I'm sure we have some in the house." I said, turning her around and walking her a bit closer to the house. "And open your hair, you look silly." I'd said this to her a million times before, but instead of rolling her eyes at me; she smiled and ran to the house.

"Alice, I have an urgent matter I have to discuss with you. It can't wait." Max had never sounded so serious before, so I guided him towards a bench under a tree, shading us form the blazing sun.

"Oh! Here comes Maggie." I said pointing to her. She looked more like ten than twelve. She was cute that way. She had opened up her hair, letting it fall to little ringlets behind her. She was carrying a tray with two cups of lemonade.

"This needs to be between only us," Max said just before Maggie was in earshot.

"Here you go," She said in typical Maggie fashion, always the nice one. Whereas I was the opposite. Funny how sister's can be so different. "I'm sorry to have to leave you, but I _do_ have homework." Maggie said when she'd handed us our glasses.

"It's okay Maggie. I thought you were done early with your math." She looked guilty, and rushed away without a goodbye. "You wanted to tell me something?"

"Oh, yes," He cleared his throat, "Alice, you have to promise me you will believe every word I say," I nodded. Max and I were best friends since before I can remember. I'd believe anything he said. "Well, I can't exactly explain it. You're going to have to come and see for yourself."

I looked back at the house. "I can't just leave Maggie all by herself." Then I heard Maggie faintly greet mum. "Looks like mum is home," I said, turning to Max, but he wasn't standing there anymore.

"Max?" I called, but there was nothing besides the sun shining down hardly on everything. I stepped out from the shade, and saw a faint movement behind the brush by the house. I quickly moved to it, hoping I'd catch whatever was there.

"Alice," I heard Max whisper, and I jumped so high I was almost like a rocket, shooting off into the sky. "I'm sorry I scared you, but I didn't want your mum seeing." I was just about to ask what, when I saw what he meant: A giant hole in the ground.

"What is it?" I asked, bending down to peer in it. "Do you suppose it's a rabbit hole?"

"Please forgive me, but I have to." Max whispered, almost inaudible. I turned around to look at him, but before I got my head halfway around, he had pushed me in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Doors and Halls**

_Ouch,_ I thought as my head hit something hard. I kept my eyes closed, and sat upright. I rubbed my temples to subside the headache. It wasn't exactly helping, but it felt good.

"Alice?" Max's voice was soft, but it was pounding in my head. "Alice, say something. Are you okay?"

I just glared at him. First, he pushes me down a hole. Then he's trying to see if I'm alright?

"What is_ wrong_ with you?"

"Oh thank the Lord you're okay. Last time-" he cut himself off.

"Last time?" I looked around, and recognised nothing. "I've never been here before in my life." He muttered something under his breath , but I didn't catch it and didn't particularly care.

"I'm sorry," He really did look apologetic, "But I had to. Would you have gone down that hole if I hadn't?"

"Yes,"

"You're lying,"

"Am not,"

"Are too,"

"I wouldn't lie about something like that," He raised his eyebrow at my statement. "Fine, I wouldn't have jumped down that hole if you hadn't pushed me. Happy?"

"Never said I wasn't." I just looked at him. I was so angry, I didn't say anything more, I just asked,

"Where to Hatter?" He smiled at that. It was something I called him when we were kids. He helped me up and then turned around to lead the way. I followed him because there was nothing else to do. After a while of just halls and walls, I started to wonder. "Where are we going?" I asked, but Max just shook his head.

"Never you mind about that. Right now, you should just focus on following me. The further in we get, the more there are distractions and _those_ one are the dangerous ones. Just...Keep your eyes on the back of my jacket. There's a lot to see on there, believe it or not."

"Fine, I'll just look at your jacket. But it couldn't possibly keep me occupied for however long it takes us to get to wherever we're going." I looked at his jacket, and at first glance, it looked ordinary. But when I looked again, I noticed the swirls and polka dots were moving. And not because he was moving.

They moved to form a picture. One of a little girl running through a field with her dress flailing behind her. I thought she looked familiar, but I couldn't place her. She tripped, and fell over crying. Then I remembered it is. "Maggie?" I mumbled, staring at the jacket in disbelief as I watched myself running over to her and hugging her, yet scolding her. _Why would it show something like? It's _my_ memory, after all, Maggie was too young to remember, _I thought watching the lines move to form another picture.

"It shows memories you want to keep yet are on the verge of losing." Max said simply, like this was the most normal thing in the world.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on there. First, you creep me out in my yard. Then you push me down a hole, and lead me down a hall with only doors for as long as I can see. _Then_ you tell me your jacket can show me memories I love but are 'on the verge of losing'?" I imitated the last part. "What are you _on?_" He glanced over his shoulder at me, with a knowing smile on his face_. What is_ with_ him?_ But before I got to say this aloud, Max stopped and turned to me, his hand stretched out.

"What?" I asked when neither of us did anything.

"The key, please." I just looked at him. What was he talking about? He sighed frustrated, and reached his hand out towards me. He found the chain on my neck-that was _not_ there before, I swear-and pulled it out from beneath my top.

"How-? What-? Why-?" Questions popped into my mind, too quickly to voice any of them. He just shushed me, took the necklace off me and turned around again to unlock a door there. It was smaller than any of the other doors, big enough for Maggie to squeeze through, but much too small for either of us. "How are we supposed to get through there?" I asked, eying the small-ish door. He turned back around to me and put the necklace on me again before answering.

"Here," He handed me a small bottle. I had a moment of recognition, but only fleetingly.

"What am I supposed to do with this? Just drink it?" He nodded his head, as if this were common sense. "What if there's poison in it? You've already pushed me down a hole, and have a weird jacket. Now I'm supposed to _drink_ some weird," I sniffed it, recoiling. "_Vile_ liquid thing?" My voice rising with my anger.

"Of course," He said this so simply, I just wanted to slap him. We both stood there, staring. We've been doing that a lot lately. Him challenging me, and me contemplating.

"No," I said finally, matter-of-factly.

"Suit yourself," He said, and took the bottle back, drinking some of it. I watched in amazement as he shrunk down a little.

"That should _not_ work," I said, bending down a little, as I would to Maggie. "It's against the laws of physics." I watched him walk towards the door. Just as he got to it, it slammed shut.

"Damn wind," He muttered, and I almost burst out laughing because his voice sounded funny. He glared at me. "What?" He demanded. He sounded like he inhaled helium.

"Nothing, nothing. So," I looked around, "What now Hatter? Any more tricks up your little sleeves?"

Everything was just so funny, I burst out laughing. "Oh no," I heard Max say vaguely, but I was too busy laughing at the walls and everything around me. He pulled my face towards his, and emptied the remaining liquid in the bottle.

All of a sudden, everything seemed to grow, and I stopped laughing immediately. "Max?" I said, not seeing him anywhere. _Why does he keep doing that?_ It was really starting to annoy me. Something grabbed at my necklace and I was pulled towards the door. Max pushed the key in the lock, and turned it.

I heard a low growl from behind me and I turned around. Right there, practically breathing on me, was a cat. I felt like I should recognise it, but all I felt was fear. I didn't move, and the cat inched its way towards me. I had no idea what happened to Max, but he was right there next to me, as stunned as I was. Clearly, this wasn't meant to happen.

"On three," He whispered in my ear, and I noticed how his voice sounded normal. "We're going to run to the door." I hadn't noticed how far away we were from the door until then. _Was the door...moving?_ I didn't know but I wasn't about to risk our lives finding out. I nodded, but barely moved my head, so I didn't alarm the cat. It was larger than any cat I'd ever seen. Even lions and tigers.

"One," He breathed, and we inched closer to the door. "Two," We moved closer again. "Three!" We bolted for the door.

***


End file.
